Dieb Von Allem
Dieb Von Allem (ディエブ・フォン・アレム, Diebu fon Aremu) is a Quincy who is a member of the Sternritter, given the designation "ß"'' as the Erasure. While a former Schutzstaffel, he lost the position after he failed to protect Yhwach safely in the invasion of the Soul King's Palace. Appearance Dieb is a rather tall at about 6 foot, and weighs 150 pounds. Dieb has brown hair that is quite light, and also has yellow eyes and yellow lines around his eyes. He wears the typical Sternritter attire, and has yellow gloves and shoes. Personality Dieb is a rather impulsive and quick-minded individual who strikes head first into battle. History Dieb was rather lonely, and very weak without power, but he gained it so he became stronger. The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Dieb was first introduced when Yhwach summoned the Schutzstaffel, he comes along. He tells Lille Barro that he's going to go in and fight the Shinigami using the power of his Schrift, but Lille tells him that that's a dumb idea, but Dieb does it any way, and ends up fighting Oetsu Nimaiya, which was not a good choice and made him get killed. However, after Yhwach uses his Auswhalen, he comes back to life. He fights a former captain, Juushiro Ukitake, and ends up stealing his Bankai. This made Dieb much stronger. He then sits with the other Schutzstaffel sit on couches in the palace. He talks with Lille about what Yhwach is doing, but soon he comes out with the Soul King absorbed and more eyes, which first makes Dieb confused on how weird it looked, which upsetted Yhwach. After that, he seperates from the other Schutzstaffel and finds and fights Love Aikawa, and uses his abilities to manage to overwhelm him until Love unleashes his Bankai as a means to keep Dieb at bay because they needed to leave the match, and so they did. This angered Yhwach, who demoted him to a regular Sternritter. After this happened, Dieb realizes how Yhwach was evil, and what he was doing wrong. He knew he wanted to fix the wrongs he made, so he met up the Soul Reapers (Specifically Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarame) to say that he betrayed Yhwach and was on their side now. Byakuya denied him and fought with him, and it only stopped when Renji finally informed Byakuya that he was on their side. Dieb did not appear by himself again, as he only appeared with the Soul Reapers. But, Dieb was there at the final fight with Yhwach, and tried to fight him, but he ended up dying. Powers & Abilities '''The Erasure' (消去, Shokyo, Japanese for Erasure) This ability is called The Erasure because Dieb says this ability is the power to "making someone lose something". In a better explanation, it is the ability to steal one aspect of something he touches and storing it into an apple, which if he consumes that apple, he gains the aspect. so, if he touches a crying dog, he can steal the crying of the dog and cry himself. This works on anything that he is able to touch. He can add the things he has stolen to himself to create the perfect being. He can even add aspects to others, so if he steals a crying dog's crying and Jake Paul's bad rapping skills, he can be a rapper who is crying about how bad they are. In essence, he steals something special about a person, which is very unique. He can even steal things about himself that he doesn't like, which can make him a good person. It seems he tries to get rid of his straightforward attitude, but it doesn't work. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Dieb primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Blut and Blut Vene Master: Dieb is a master with the Quincy technique Blut and it's evolution, Blut Vene, which harden his body to make him more durable. He is able to do these techniques, which allow him to survive attacks from Byakuya's Bankai rather easily. Blut Kampf: A form a Blut Vene that involves using it during an attack, making the attack stronger by adding defense to it. Immense Spiritual Power and Pressure: '''As a Sternritter, he has very high spiritual power and pressure because it would need to be high in order to become a Sternritter. Spirit Sword Rache '''Rache (復讐, German for "Revenge", Japanese for "Sword of Vengeance") This sword manifests as a yellow colored, thin sword with twirls on it's hilt. It's guard is very much like a square with two lines from the top left and bottom right meeting together. While not carrying it when he goes places, it is very durable, as it is able to survive attacks from many strong techniques. It's sword strikes are said to be faster than light, stated by Lille Barro. * '''Defense Negation: '''Rache has the ability to break through any defense, regardless of how strong it is. While it generally does not have very strong cutting power, it makes up for it through this ability. * '''Heilig Pfeil: '''Dieb can shoot very fast arrows from his Heilig Bogen at a fast rate. Quincy: Volstandig Raserei (逆上, Japanese for Gyakujō) Dieb can activate his Voldstanding by showing off a tattoo on the top of his shoulder, which is an emblem that activates it. He then powers up, and gains new attire. He gains plated armor, and his Rache also transforms into more of a lance. Swirls surround his entire body, and his hair gets split in two. He also gains very strong gloves and shoes that pack a punch. In this form, he gains all of the regular abilities of this transformation, but his Schrift is enhanced to where he can steal entire people and everything about them. It's called Erasure when there's nothing to fight you with. Weaknesses The weaknesses of his Schrift are how he cannot steal abilities because The Yourself already kind of has that, and that would also be to overpowered. He also cannot turn himself into an apple, he just thinks about the thing he wants to remove, and it gets removed. Also, he gets tired rather easily, so that's a problem. Quotes "I'd rather die than be a dead man." Dieb to Lille "Yeah, that's seems real." Dieb to Gerard "You can't be finished when you can't put up a fight." Dieb to Izuru "I see, the army fights for you. Pathetic." Dieb to Otoribashi "But they nearly died! A near death experience is important, ya know!" Dieb to Yhwach "I'm on your side, don't fight me! Dieb to Renji "If that's how it's gonna go, then I'll take you on! Dieb to Byakuya "We'll be fine!" Dieb to Byakuya "Dammit! If I'm going out like this, at least their might be a happy ending, but not for me. It seems I'll say goodbye... just this one last time." Dieb to Yhwach Category:Sternritter Category:Males Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonist